Giving Back
by zayhra
Summary: James and Lily start a new Christmas tradition. Fluff ahoy! 2013 Jily Secret Santa


**A/N: This is my submission to tumblr's Jily Secret Santa! Happy Christmas cheers-88!**

**Prompt: A tradition is born.**

* * *

James looked up from his book for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. It was Christmas Eve, and besides Sirius, they were the only two people from their year that have decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. He knew that after months of debilitating illness, her father finally passed away at the beginning of the year, so it wasn't surprising that she had chosen to not go home. While he and Sirius had made it a tradition to stay at Hogwarts until Christmas day and cause as much havoc as possible, it was strange spotting her in the corridor with the Sixth year Ravenclaws, or eating her porridge alone in the morning.

James' eyes travelled back to his book, only to look up again when he heard rustling. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and he put down the large Quidditch book and made his way to her coffee table near the fireplace.

"Hello," James smiled down at Lily.

Lily looked up and returned his grin. "Evening, James."

James gulped and watched as she took out a plate along with a brandy glass from a plastic bag she had carried downstairs ten minutes ago.

"Er- Can I ask what you're doing?" James lowered himself on the floor next to her.

"You can." She crinkled her nose mischievously.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Lily smiled down at the coffee table where she set the plate and glass down. "I'm putting out some biscuits for Father Christmas."

"Who?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you taking Muggle Studies?"

"Yes, it doesn't mean I always pay attention. Is this person the literal father of Christmas? Who in the bloody hell did he fu-"

It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes. "No, you twat. It's a Muggle tradition. Father Christmas is a portly, jolly man who delivers presents to boys and girls every Christmas. But only the good boys and girls." Lily wagged her finger playfully.

James grinned. "What about the bad boys and girls?"

"They get thrown into the pits of hell."

James' eyes widened in horror. "Really?"

Lily smiled. "No, not really. They get a lump of coal instead of presents."

"You're a cruel woman, Lily Evans, and so is this Christmas fella. I don't understand why you are giving him biscuits."

"It's what my parents always did. I thought it would make me feel more Christmassy." Lily shrugged and took out a biscuit tin from her bag. She laid out three pieces of shortbread and three chocolate biscuits with 'bourbon' stamped on both sides.

James softened as he watched her arrange them on one side of the plate. "Is it working?"

"I suppose." Lily smiled at him and his heart lurched. She was wearing a big blue jumper with a snowman in the front, and her hair curled around her face as she leaned down to rifle through her bag again. It was the first time they had been alone all week, and James half-expected Sirius to come down from his uncharacteristic early night and ruin the moment.

"You're going home tomorrow, aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Er- yeah," James' eyes widened as Lily took out a bottle of brandy. She sloshed a large measure into the brandy glass and set it next to the biscuits. "Are you going to share?"

"Not unless you're planning on dressing up in a red velvet suit and handing me presents." Lily grinned and took a swig from the bottle.

"Is this Father Christmas a portly, jolly alcoholic then?" James asked, and nodded in thanks as she handed him the bottle despite the lack of red velvet.

"I hope not," Lily frowned. "My sister and I used to leave out a glass of milk for him, but then my father suggested that he might enjoy a nice measure of port instead."

It was the second time she had mentioned her father, and James wasn't sure if she was even aware she was doing it. He watched as she took another swig of brandy, and decided that his safest bet was not to mention it.

"So what does he do, exactly?" James asked.

"Father Christmas?" James nodded. "I told you, he delivers presents."

"Yes, but how? Do you invite him in?"

James watched as she tried to repress a smile. "No, he climbs down your chimney."

James looked at her in shock. "Are you telling me that thousands of Muggles allow a strange man to climb down their chimney and leave presents for their children? How does he know if they've been good, anyway? Do the parents send him a signed permission slip or something?"

"No," Lily grinned, and he knew the alcohol was going to her head when she started singing. "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake."

"That's terrifying." James announced, and Lily laughed.

"My singing or Father Christmas?"

"You're a lovely singer, but I do not approve of this man at all. Are you sure you shouldn't be setting up a booby trap for him? He sounds demented."

Lily regarded James with such open affection that he had to stop himself from looking behind him to check if someone else had walked up behind him. "He's not real, James."

"Who's not real?" James wondered if she could read his mind.

"Father Christmas." Lily clarified. "It's just what parents tell children to ensure good behaviour."

"Oh, right." James felt like a bit of a nonce, but Lily's open amusement of him made him feel slightly better.

Lily suddenly gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled out two bunches of carrots and set them next to the biscuits.

"Is Father Christmas on a diet?"

"Don't be so silly." Lily scoffed. "They are for his reindeer."

"Excuse me?" James cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Lily stood up. "Wait here," She ran upstairs to the girls' dormitory. A minute later, he heard her footsteps as she ran downstairs. She handed him a card and sat down next to him.

"I got it in the mail yesterday, it's from my geriatric aunt."

On the front cover was who James could only assume was Father Christmas. Indeed, he wore a big red suit and sat at on a flying sleigh being pulled by nine reindeer.

"Interesting mode of transportation. Why is her nose red?" James pointed at the reindeer at the very front of the sleigh.

"His name is Rudolph."

"You mean _her_ name is Rudolph."

It was Lily's turn to be confused, and she regarded him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"It's December," James explained, and pointed at Rudolph. "Only female reindeer keep their antlers in winter time. The male ones grow new ones at the end of winter."

"Why do you know so much about deer?" Lily frowned at him.

James shrugged, and opened the card. He started to laugh. "Who's Laurie?"

"I told you, it's from my geriatric aunt. She doesn't remember her own birthday let alone my name. I'm lucky, really. Last year she sent us a card that said, 'To Richard and his daughters, Lucy and Prune'. My sister was livid."

James smiled, and pointed at her table. "Is that it for Father Christmas then? Do you give him a present in exchange for getting you one?"

Lily shook her head. "No, that's it. No presents for him."

"We should get him something." James brightened at the idea. He wanted to give her a new tradition. Something that wouldn't remind her of the fact that she was celebrating Christmas alone.

"What?" Lily laughed, and glanced at the clock. "It's nearly one o'clock. You'll be leaving in a few hours. You should head to bed, really."

"Not until we find Father Christmas a gift worthy of a king." James stood up, and reached out for her hand. "And there's no time like the present."

Lily hesitated for a second before placing her hand in his. As he pulled her up, she looked up at him and glared. "We are _not _leaving this castle. No sneaking off to Hogsmeade, understand?"

"You're crystal." James nodded and led her to the door. Her hand felt warm in his and he was adamant on not letting go first.

They walked hand in hand down the seventh floor corridor until they reached two flights of stairs. "Up or down?" James asked.

"Down." Lily replied, and they headed down the stairs until they reached the Charms corridor.

"Alright, Evans." James said, tugging her closer. "What do you think Father Christmas needs?"

Lily brushed her hair away from her face with the hand not entangle in his. "Well, he already has something to eat."

"How many children does he visit?"

"Every Muggle child in the world."

James whistled. "He has a busy night ahead of him, then."

"I don't know about this, James." Lily said, finally letting go of his hand. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"We're the Heads." James scoffed. "And it's Christmas Eve. Filch is probably tucked up in bed with his own bottle of brandy."

He turned and surveyed the corridor. "I think what Father Christmas needs is something cheerful."

"Alright then." Lily sighed, and opened the first door that led to a classroom. Together, they scoured the room for hidden treasures, and then moved on to the next one. James knew Lily wouldn't admit it openly, but he could tell that she was enjoying herself and he smiled as she beckoned him over and showed him what some very lascivious student scribbled on a desk about Professor Sinistra.

Finally, at the last room in the corridor, James found something. "Lily, look."

Lily made her way toward a cupboard that held past assignments. She looked down at the golden compass James held in his hands. It was about the size of his palm and decorated with intricate filigrees of leaves. It was also broken.

James took out his wand and cast a series of spells until the compass glowed momentarily. Then, he handed it to her.

"Where does it point to?" Lily asked as she watched the compass spin leisurely.

"To Hogwarts." James' grin widened at the smile Lily gave him.

They made their way silently back to the Gryffindor common room. There, they placed the compass next to the biscuits and brandy, and surveyed the table.

"It's perfect." James announced proudly, and Lily laughed. James started to laugh as well, but was interrupted when she suddenly dragged her head down and kissed him. Her lips moved hesitantly over his, and James stood frozen. Only when he realised that she was about to move away did he wrap his arms around her waist and bring her closer. He deepened the kiss, and his heart soared as she responded. He could smell her peachy scent of her soap, and her breath tasted spicy from the liquor.

Eventually, she moved away reluctantly. James smiled down at her hesitantly, and she smiled back, almost shyly. Lily glanced at the clock and sighed. "When are you leaving?"

"Around eight. Why?"

"It's quarter past three."

"Right." James nodded, then hesitated. "Do you- do you want to come with us?"

"To your house?" Lily's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Mum and dad would love it, really. They'll think you're a good influence on me and Sirius."

"I don't think that's a good idea, James." Lily flushed.

"I think it's a great idea." James was warming to the idea by the second. "We'll all be back after New Year's, and it's not like anyone here would miss us."

Lily seemed to think it over, and James watched her nervously. Finally, she said slowly. "If you're sure your parents won't mind."

"I'm one million per cent positive." James grinned.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you down here at eight."

"Better make it quarter to. Sirius will be in a hurry to leave."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They stood there; gazing at each other until James hesitantly took his hands off her waist. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"You will." Lily smiled, then her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot."

She leaned down and started rifling through her bag on the ground. James watched as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a Muggle pen. She scribbled something down and set the parchment on top of the plate of biscuits.

"Goodnight, then." Lily said, and slowly made her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. James glanced at the parchment and saw that she had scribbled down a note.

"Happy Christmas. Love Lily and James x"


End file.
